


A Aposta

by MegMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMorningstar/pseuds/MegMorningstar
Summary: Lúcifer fez uma aposta, mas a pergunta é, será que conseguiram cumpri-la?
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 17





	A Aposta

**Author's Note:**

> Aproveite!

Lúcifer e Chloe estão namorando depois de algumas semanas após o retorno de Lúcifer, nesse tempo eles se divertiam bastante a noite na sua cobertura enquanto Trixie estava com o pai, entre caricias, abraços, beijos e sexo.

Eles estavam na delegacia quando Lúcifer a puxou para uma das salas de interrogatório.

“Lúcifer, o que você está fazend...”, ele puxou ela pela cintura e a beijou profundamente com paixão. Chloe tentou empurra-lo, mas ela não conseguia e acabou cedendo ao beijo de seu amante.

Quando Lúcifer terminou o beijo, ambos estavam ofegantes.

“Lúcifer, o que falamos sobre beijos dentro da delegacia ?”

“Mas você correspondeu, Detetive”, ele falou olhando para ela sorrindo brilhantemente, enquanto a mesma estava corando e desviando o olhar.

“Sim, mas não era para eu ter feito isso, me desculpe. Agora podemos voltar ao trabalho?”, ela falou e se virou para abrir a maçaneta da porta quando a mão de Lúcifer pegou o pulso dela.

“Eu tenho uma aposta”

“Que aposta Lúcifer?”, ela já sabia que as apostas de Lúcifer eram puramente sexual então essa só poderia ser mais uma.

“Humm...”

“Fale de uma vez, Lúcifer”

“A aposta seria o seguinte: Você e eu não podemos fazer sexo durante um mês”, ele sabia que provavelmente com um pouco de esforço iria convencer seu Detetive. Ele gostou de como isso soou “seu detetive”.

“O que?”, Lúcifer Morningstar fazendo uma aposta de sexo, sem sexo? Isso só poderia ser um milagre de Deu...não, de alguém.

“Sim, isso mesmo, nós dois sem sexo durante um mês, mas com uma condição”

“E qual seria?”

“Você dormiria comigo na cobertura durante esse um mês”, eu sabia que ela iria dizer que tinha a prole, mas já tinha resolvido isso antes.

_“Daniel, posso ter um momento?”_

_“Não”_

_“Vamos, Detetive Douche”_

_“Se eu for você vai parar de me chamar assim?”_

_“Sim, sim, claro”, Lúcifer fala dando uma risadinha e olhando com cara de deboche._

_“Ok, vamos”, eles entram na sala de interrogatório e Lúcifer começa a falar._

_“Você poderia fica com sua prole durante, digamos, um mês?”_

_“Cara, você está ficando doido? Não, obvio que não”_

_“Vamos, Dan, vou conversar com a Chloe sobre isso. Eu paro de lhe chamar de “Douche” se quiser.”_

_“Por que você quer que a Trixie fique comigo durante esse tempo?”_

_“Bom, eu queria ficar um pouco sozinho com a Detetive”, falando isso Dan faz uma cara de entendimento._

_“Whow, tudo bem, cara. Posso ficar com a Trixie sim”, Dan fala dando uma piscadinha._

_“Bom, então vamos, Detetive Douch...Dan, Dan, vamos Dan”. Bom, isso foi inesperado._

“Não, Lúcifer, tenho a Trixie para cuidar e...”

“Já tenho isso resolvido, Detetive”

“Como?”

“Pedi um favor ao Detetive Douche”

“Whow, você não poderia...ter perguntado antes para mim”, ela fala com um tom de inocência, mordendo os lábios. Essa mulher será minha morte.

“E, e, eu queria resolver antes sabe”, fala ele gaguejando.

“Tudo bem”. Com isso estendemos as mãos e apertamos falando em uníssono.

“Feito”

Naquela noite Chloe foi para a casa dela preparar uma mala de roupas e arrumar Trixie para ficar com o pai, ela poderia tomar um banho na Lux, depois disso, Dan chegou e levou a filha deles dando um aceno com a cabeça e Chloe com um sorrisinho envergonhado. Chloe foi direto para a Lux.

Bom, já que a Detetive foi para casa se arrumar acho que vou tomar um banho. Depois de tomar banho, Lúcifer vestiu uma cueca de seda, claro, e seu manto. Esperando Chloe chegar ele foi em direção ao seu bar particular se servir uma bebida.

Chegando na Lux, Chloe estacionou ao lado do Corvette e foi em direção ao elevador. Lúcifer escutou o “ding” do elevador, assim anunciando a chegada de Chloe.

“Boa noite, Detetive”. Ela estava vestindo um daqueles suéteres dela juntamente com um jeans apertado com um par de botas. Simplesmente magnifica.

“Boa noite, Lúcifer”. Ele estava vestindo uma cueca de seda junto com seu manto, descalço, cabelos encaracolados e com seu habitual whisky. Imagem do pecado.

“Então, o que vamos fazer essa noite?”

Que tal eu foder você até implorar para eu parar? Ele quis falar isso, mas disse outra coisa.

“Que tal um jantar e depois um filme?”

“Isso parece ótimo”

Eles jantaram a refeição divina que Lúcifer fez e foram escolher um filme.

“Que filme você quer assistir Detetive?”

“Qualquer um”

“Tudo bem, deixe-me ver ...Ha! Este”, um filme de terror, Chloe pensou.

“OK!”. Depois que o filme terminou Chloe disse que iria tomar banho.

Nos próximos dias eles tiveram esta mesma rotina, mas Chloe começou a usar jeans mais apertados que o normal e blusas mais decotadas, enquanto Lúcifer deixava dois botões a mais abertos em sua camisa. Cada um provocava ainda mais um ao outro, assim se passando 15 dias. Teve um dia que Chloe deixou “acidentalmente” cair uma caneta no chão e se levantou para pegar colocando seu traseiro diretamente no rosto de Lúcifer. Pequena sirigaita, ele pensou e respirou profundamente para não agarrar ela e leva-la para uma das salas de interrogatório e se enterrar profundamente dentro dela. Ele já estava começando a ficar excitado até que Chloe o chamou já sentada em sua cadeira sorrindo inocentemente para ele perguntando o que aconteceu, ele deu um sorriso e acenou para que continuassem.

Na maioria das vezes quando iam dormir juntos, Lúcifer usava apenas uma cueca de seda e Chloe uma calcinha e blusa grande, isso a vivia provocando, mas ela mesmo assim nunca cedia, Lúcifer também não deixava barato, por que quando saia do chuveiro tinha apenas uma toalha nos seus quadris que vivia tirando atenção de Choe do seu trabalho. Chloe, às vezes, provocava o Diabo dormindo com uma simples camisola transparente, ele tinha que manter todo o controle para não joga-la na cama e faze-la pagar pelas provocações.

No vigésimo dia, Chloe disse que teria que ir na cobertura pegar uma coisa que ela tinha esquecido, eles estavam na casa dela, Lúcifer insistiu em ir junto, mas ela disse que “Não” e foi sozinha para a Lux. Chegando lá gritou de frustração por que Lúcifer ficou a manhã toda a provocando seja com uma piadinha sexual até toques puramente “inocentes”, ela se concentrou bastante para não pular nele como uma mulher faminta.

Ela tirou as roupas, na sala, e foi para o chuveiro. “Pegar uma coisa” tinha sido uma desculpa para ela aliviar a pressão constante na sua barriga. Entrando no chuveiro ela começou a pensar nos toques de Lúcifer daquela manhã, nos seus lábios sempre tão cheios e beijáveis. Ela começou a se tocar, começando pelo pescoço, descendo até os seios já com os mamilos duros rolando-os com o dedo indicador e polegar, já choramingando um pouco, com a outra mão ela desceu até sua intimidade tocando no seu clitóris inchado e latejante, gemendo ela colocou dois dedos dentro de si...

Depois que a Detetive saiu fiquei assistindo tv e bebendo no meu frasco, mas...ela estava demorando muito, preocupado e apreensivo pensando que tinha acontecido alguma coisa ele foi até a cobertura dirigindo o seu Corvette. Chegando lá ele escutou gemidos vindo do seu banheiro, caminhando, abriu a porta e viu Chloe dentro do chuveiro se...se masturbando? Ele ficou encostado na porta apreciando o show do seu pequeno Detetive excitado.

Colocando dois dedos dentro de si imaginando Lúcifer dizendo todas as coisas travessas no seu ouvido ela começou a se masturbar mais rápido e gemou mais alto do que pretendia, mas não tinha ninguém ali para julgá-la, jogando a cabeça para trás, tomando cuidado para não bate-la com força contra a parede, gemendo o nome “Lúcifer”.

Apreciando o show do seu Detetive, Lúcifer viu que ela estava quase chegando no ápice. Vendo-a gemer seu nome só o deixou mais excitado.

“Lúcifer, Lúcifer...”, começando a gemer repetidamente seu nome até que ela chegou ao ápice. Lúcifer se escondeu para que ela não o visse.

“Eu não acredito que eu me masturbei no banheiro do meu namorado com ele me esperando no meu apartamento”. Dizendo isso para si mesma, Chloe saiu do chuveiro se enxugando e indo até a sala para pegar suas roupas até que alguém a agarrou por trás e a pressionou no piano, quando ela ia batendo em quem tinha a pegado, Lúcifer disse:

“Bem, minha pequena Detetive, você fez um show e tanto”. Lúcifer? Mas o que ele estava fazendo aqui?

“Lúcifer, o que você está fazendo aqui?”

“Eu tinha me preocupado por que você estava demorando tanto, mas pelo que eu vi está com tudo em mãos”, sorrindo para si mesmo, Lúcifer esperou ela responder.

“Sim, sim, agora você poderia me solt...Oh!” Ela foi interrompida pelos lábios de Lúcifer chupando e lambendo seu pescoço por trás.

“Você cede Detetive?”. Ele iria fazer ela implorar até ele chupar cada um daqueles seios deliciosos e arrastar sua mão por sua intimidade.

“Nunca!”. Ela não irá deixá-lo ganhar tão facilment...ela se perdeu na sua linha de raciocínio quando Lúcifer a puxou para vira-la de frente para ele, girando e torcendo seus mamilos com o dedo indicador e polegar, Lúcifer perguntou novamente.

“Você cede?”

“Nã...não”

“Ceda!”

“Não!”

“CEDA!” 

Ela assentiu com a cabeça tremula por conta da excitação.

“Diga”. Ele irá faze-la implorar para fode-la.

“Por favor, por favor, Lúcif...” A respiração dela engatou quando Lúcifer penetrou um dedo na sua intimidade.

“Implore por libertação”

“Por favor, por favor, deixe-me gozar...”

Ele coletou a umidade que saia dela e começou a circular seu clitóris inchado com seus dedos lisos, usando a outra mão para pega-la na cintura trazendo ela para mais perto dele, as mãos dela se apoiaram para trás em cima do seu piano. Penetrando dois dedos dentro dela e usando o polegar, Lúcifer começou a sussurrar no seu ouvido.

“Você ama, não é? Quando eu penetro você com meus dedos e do jeito que eu círculo seu clitóris, não é?”

“Sim, sim...Oh! Lúcifer”. Ela gemeu e com isso ele perdeu o controle e a virou de frente para o piano. Gemendo com a perda de contato ela tentou olhar para trás, mas uma mão estava no seu pescoço virando novamente sua cabeça para frente.

“Não olhe para trás em momento algum só quando eu mandar e, bom, quando eu quiser!”, ele disse se pressionando contra ela e mostrando o quanto ele estava excitado. Ela assentiu tremula e escutou o cintilar do cinto, com uma mão livre, Lúcifer abaixou as calças e tirou o terno enquanto que com a outra mão continuou segurando o pescoço de Chloe.

“Chloe, você deixará eu lhe foder esta noite?”, Ele queria desesperadamente que ela deixasse ele a foder profundamente.

“Si...sim”, ela engoliu a seco, a palavra “foder” a deixou mais excitada ainda. Eles nunca foram desse jeito, mas esta noite querem desesperadamente se saciar um com o corpo do outro. Com isso, Lúcifer a penetrou tão profundamente que a fez querer gritar, mas fechou a boca no último segundo, Lúcifer percebeu.

“Grite meu nome o quanto quiser e...Chloe? Me faça um favor, gema, gema meu nome e grite o quanto quiser só eu a escutarei”, com essas palavras ele começou a se mover rapidamente fazendo, desta vez, Chloe gemer seu nome.

“Oh! Lúcif...er”

“Isso, muito bem, baby”, dando mais algumas estocadas Lúcifer virou Chloe e a prendeu em sua cintura a levando para o quarto.

Com o movimento repentino de Lúcifer, Chloe gemeu, prendendo seus tornozelos em suas costas.

Fazendo Chloe o montar na cama, ele disse:

“Monte-me, Detetive”, começando a se mover em cima de Lúcifer ambos gemeram em uníssono.

“Lúcifer...”

“Chloe...”, movi minhas mãos de suas coxas para a sua bunda para pressiona-la mais perto de mim, com seu clitóris encostando em minha camisa ela começou a gemer mais alto.

“OH! OH! LÚCIFER”

“Isso, Chloe, me monte assim, por favor, goze para mim, por favor, Detetiv...”, gemendo e pedindo desse jeito para a Chloe ela veio mais forte como nunca antes fazendo Lúcifer chegar mais e mais perto da borda. Virando os dois, Lúcifer começou a se mover mais e mais rápido.

Ele nos virou em sua cama estocando cada vez mais rápido, tocando em meu clitóris, vim pela segunda vez juntamente com Lúcifer gritando meu nome.

“CHLOE!”

Desacelerando os movimentos, Lúcifer desabou em cima de Chloe murmurando desculpas e rolando para a lado com suas roupas grudados ao seu corpo.

“É...parece que perdemos a aposta, não! Você, Detetive, perdeu!”

“Eu?”

“Sim, você”

“Os dois ganharam afinal”

“Sim, realmente, vamos tomar banho”

“Vamos”, disse ela com um sorriso malicioso.

**Author's Note:**

> Deixe um "kudos" e se quiser um comentário, chegamos ao fim, espero que tenham gostado! Byee!


End file.
